Te amaré con lo que quede de mi corazón
by diangelous
Summary: Una publicación de Corazón de Bruja tiene un horrible malentendido que hace que Rose termine con su novio de seis meses, Scorpius Malfoy, dejándolos a ambos destrozados. \\ Pertenece al reto "Mañana será otro día" de EEQCR.


**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Hola pues, soy Joanne y este fic participa en el reto de _El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas: "Mañana será otro día." _El plot va a que Rose y Scorpius han terminado a través de un mal entendido, causando un horrible dolor por ambas partes. Estará conformado por dos capítulos, este con punto de vista en Rose, y otro con punto de vista en Scorpius donde estará el desenlace. Para el reto teníamos que usar **un personaje: Parvati Patil **y **un objeto: la varita de Rose. **Aquí se usa explicitamente a Parvati e implicitamente a la varita, pero en el siguiente capítulo se usara exactamente la frase "la varita de Rose" y pues, eso. Disfruten :)

**Disclaimer: Cada personaje, lugar y objeto que puedas reconocer es parte del Universo de Harry Potter, el cuál pertenece a J.K Rowling. No es mío.**

* * *

**Rose**

_"¡No puedes seguir toda tu vida llorando!"_ ¡Claro que podía seguir toda su vida llorando! Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer, llorar hasta su cuerpo dejara de funcionar, lo cual estaba empezando a ocurrir, por cierto, ya que llevaba todo el día acostada, rodeada de pañuelos desechables y el cuerpo se le estaba empezando a entumecer. Pero no tenía ganas de parar de llorar, ni de comer, ni de beber agua, ni de ir a clases, como amablemente sugería Emma Thompson, su compañera de cuarto, que claramente no entendía como se sentía.

Estaba completamente destrozada, y realmente nunca se había sentido así, ella que era toda una Ravenclaw se suponía una mujer fuerte e inteligente que no se dejaría botar una lágrima por algo tan vago como una ruptura amorosa. Pero claro, eso había pasado. Acaba de romper con su novio, o exnovio, ahora. Su hermoso exnovio, al cual los ojos ámbar le brillaban cuando el sol chocaba con su cara, que tenía un pelo tan sedoso y rubio, a ella le encantaba enredar su pelo en ellos, y sus labios tan suaves, que él sabía mover de una manera en la que… En la que… ¡Oh, lo amaba tanto!

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, alguien había abierto la puerta y claramente ese alguien no estaba de los mejores ánimos. La reciente soltera se limitó a llorar con más fuerza contra la almohada.

"¡Rose Nymphadora Weasley! ¡¿Por qué diablos no has asistido a la clase de Pociones?! ¡TU ERES MI COMPAÑERA Y SABES LOMAL QUE ME VA Y…" Silencio. Cecilia Patil había entrado a la habitación y se había quedado roca al ver a su compañera de habitación con los ojos hinchados de odio hacía ella, ojos llenos de lágrimas de traición.

Cecilia Patil era la hija de Parvati Patil, chismosa número uno de La Revista Corazón de Bruja, mujer que había empezado todo su calvario, gracias a ella, Rose y su novio (no, exnovio) habían terminado su relación temprano en la mañana ¡Ella, ella era la bruja que le había quitado a su enamorado! ¡La bruja con la quien la habían engañado! ¡Y se hacía su amiga, la muy hipócrita!

"¿Pero a ti que te ha pasado?" Preguntó Cecilia. Rose, ha respuesta le tiró un hechizo Tragacaracoles, que desafortunadamente para la bruja, fue esquivado. "Eh, Rose ¿¡Que hay de mal contigo!? No me tienes para que atacar," reclamó la hija de Parvati.

"¡Tu! ¡No te hagas la santa! Eres… ¡Eres una fácil! ¡Zorra!" Gritó Rose, levantándose de la cama y apuntándole la varita. Cecilia no fue lo suficientemente rápida y Rose la desarmo, dejando a la morena con una expresión de susto profundo, pero enojada también. La voz de Rose sonaba desgarrada, no tenía fuerzas para nada.

"¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme zorra? Si no he salido con nadie ni te he hecho nada," dijo lentamente Cecilia, estaba que explotaba de la rabia. No le importaba en qué estado estaba Rose, nadie pero nadie la llamaba así.

"¡Que no me has hecho nada! ¡Bromista, saliste! ¡Te has estado besuqueando con mi novio!" Exclamó Rose, dejando a Cecilia en una expresión de duda total ¿Ella… Y Scorpius? "¡Mi novio! Y les vas contando a tus amiguitas para que tu tonta mamá lo ponga en su revista…"

"¿Pero de que me estás hablando? Yo no he salido con Scorpius Malfoy, ni me he besuqueado con él, ni que se tiene que ver mi mamá en esto ¡Y no llames así!" rugió Cecilia.

Rose corrió en busca de la revista que yacía en el suelo, toda hecha bola. Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a buscar la página que había desatado el lío y había sido producto de todo su dolor. Arrancó y le lanzó la página a la hija de la reportera. Con una mirada la desafió a leerla en voz alta.

**_Heredero de Draco Malfoy con nueva conquista_**

_Por Parvati Patil_

_¡Así es, mis brujitas! El hijo del guapo, millonario y filántropo Draco Malfoy se ha encontrado una novia nueva ¡Y no se van a creer quién es! _

_Ustedes saben, claro, que yo siempre estoy visitando el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, porque ahí están los hijos de los magos más importantes del momento ¡Y los más guapos, claro! Tal fue mi sorpresa esta vez cuando le pregunte a Constance Finnigan, una dulce y talentosa chica que había de nuevo por los terrenos y me contó que el rubio Scorpius Malfoy había sido visto con una chica, cuando aún estaba de novio. Esa chica es nada más ni nada menos que mi hija ¡Cecilia Patil! Claro, es normal que el joven Scorpius prefiera a mi hermosa hija que su novia (¿O exnovia?) Rose Weasley, hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, con la cual había estado saliendo por seis meses ya, la pobre claramente no es muy linda. _

_Me dedique a buscar más información y el joven John Parkinson, de Slytherin, me cedió una foto que había tomado el día anterior y ahí se pueden ver a los dos jóvenes besándose ¿No son tiernos? Me encanta está nueva pareja y…_

Cecilia se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, que había caído de rodillas al suelo, y se había puesto a llorar en un rincón. Cecilia había visto llorar a Rose a lo largo de los años, la primera vez fue en Segundo Año, cuando la castigaron por darle un golpe en la nariz a su primo que se había estado burlando de su gata. La segunda vez fue en Quinto Año, cuando el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw la había llamado "pecosa fea" pero nunca, jamás la había visto llorar con tal grado de dolor. Notó como Rose ponía una mano en su boca para que no se escucharon sus llantos fuerte, pero era en vano, ya que Cecilia aún escuchaba sus maldiciones hacía Scorpius y ella, como susurraba que lo amaba y que no quería seguir en el Colegio.

La morena se agacho a su lado, procurando no estar muy cerca, ya que la colorina aún tenía su varita y la de ella y no creía que tuviese problemas en lanzarle un imperdonable. "Sabes, Rose… Yo no he besado a Scorpius, no he cruzado con el más que dos palabras," le pidió.

"Hay fotos," dijo simplemente. Su voz sonaba ronca y a Cecilia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ya que se sentía culpable, su madre había causado todo este alboroto.

"Sé que las hay," respondió. "Pero mírala bien, Scorpius es un Hufflepuff y si ves, el de la foto es Slytherin. Y yo soy más alta que él, Rosie… La chica de la foto tiene tu tamaño."

Rose Weasley contuvo en aliento y con las manos temblorosas agarró la revista que se le ofrecía. Le dolía ver la imagen, que capturaba como la había engañado, según Parvati Patil. Pero Cecilia tenía razón, el de la foto era Slytherin y la chica era claramente más baja que Scorpius. Puso su mano en su boca, para callar un sollozo que se hacía camino hacía su boca. Con la otra mano se quitó las innumerables lágrimas que caían de su rostro. "Las he cagado," susurró. No se podía creer que había terminado con Scorpius sin antes revisar bien la fotografía. Le había gritado cosas horribles, que se alejara de su vida, que era un idiota, que ella nunca lo quiso… Mentiras, que se había visto obligada a decirle para controlar su dolor.

Abrazó sus piernas y dejó caer su cabeza al hombro de Cecilia, que suavemente le acariciaba la espalda. "Ya, Rosie, tranquila," le dijo, pero Rose sólo negaba con la cabeza, ella había roto su corazón sola, y de paso, había herido a Scorpius, que no hacía nada más que quererla. No podría olvidar jamás su mirada de confusión y dolor, mientras trataba de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla. Rose lo abofeteó y le gritó que no volviera a comunicarse más con ella. Que ella no le amaba. "Las he cagado, Lia, Scorpius jamás me perdonara…"

"Lo hará, Rose, Scorpius es un Hufflepuff después de todo, te entenderá," la apoyó Cecilia, pero Rose sólo dejó unas lágrimas más caer en respuesta.

Rose amaba a Scorpius más que nada en todo el mundo, y cada segundo que estaba sin él, parecía dagas en el fondo de su alma. Había arruinado todo y tenía que recuperar a su novio lo más pronto posible, tenía que tenerlo en sus brazos, decirle que lo amaba, darle besos y acariciar su cara, tenía que escuchar el corazón de Scorpius latir más fuerte que nunca cuando se abrazan y más que nada, tenía saber que él la amaba. Tenía que recuperarlo.


End file.
